Brillo Labial
by Gabi17
Summary: Tweek llega tarde para el baño mensual de Stripe por culpa de un oso roba café. Craig decide no castigarlo ya que encuentra algo más interesante sobre que discutir. He olvidado como escribir un summary.


**AN:** Hi, tanto tiempo sin actualizar y este fic es como lo ultimo que debería hacer lmao pero no he escrito hace siglos que siento que he olvidado como hacerlo y necesitaba un tipo de practica. Lo que significa que este fic es bastante malo.

* * *

**Brillo Labial**

Craig llevó su mano llena de papas fritas hacia su boca mientras movía su pie al ritmo de una canción que solo él podía escuchar. Tenia la vista clavada en la televisión, viendo por milésima vez un capitulo viejo de Red Racer, y con su mano libre acariciaba a Stripe. Craig era una persona que podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez. El reloj de cucú sonó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención del pelinegro. Craig observó atentamente como la pequeña ventana en la cima del reloj se abría, al igual que en las caricaturas, solo que ningún pájaro salió por ella –Clyde había roto dicho pájaro la primera vez que lo vio- pero eso no era lo que le importaba.

Tweek no llegaba.

Craig se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir esperando, después de todo el baño mensual de Stripe podía esperar. No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, seguido por unos rápidos toques a su puerta. Craig se paró de un salto, Stripe cómodamente situado sobre su cabeza, y avanzó hacia la puerta.

"Llegas tarde."

"_LOSIENTO NGH_, quería salir antes de mi casa pero mi mamá no regresaba del super mercado Y NO PODIA DEJAR SOLA LA CASA CRAIG ¿TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PUEDE PASAR? Un oso podía entrar por la puerta _ack _y tomarse todo el café. ¡¿EL CAFÉ CRAIG QUE HAGO SIN CAFÉ?!" Gritó Tweek mientras empujaba a Craig y cerraba la puerta con desesperación. Craig llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de proteger a Stripe, y fulminó con la mirada al rubio –sacándole el dedo medio en el acto, pero eso sobra decir.

"No hay osos en South Park y dudo que tomen _café_."

El rubio lanzó sus brazos al aire mientras soltaba un gruñido de exasperación. "NO LO ENTIENDES _AUGH."_ Pero Craig ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía, su atención había sido acaparada por completo por los labios de Tweek. "¿C-craig?" El pelinegro parecía estar en trance mientras estiraba su brazo y trazaba suavemente los labios del rubio. Tweek se sonrojó por completo y sus temblores incrementaron.

Se quedaron mirando por minutos enteros, Tweek sin saber que decir y Craig, bueno, siendo Craig.

"…"

"…"

"Estas usando _brillo labial_."

Tweek se sonrojó aun mas, cosa que parecía imposible, y dio un salto hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de Craig. "¡No es brillo labial estúpido, _ngh_, es _protector_ labial!" Su tono de voz sugería que era la cosa mas obvia del mundo y que Craig era un idiota por no darse cuenta. Duh Tucker.

"La misma-"

"¡_NO, _no es la misma _ack_ cosa! Los brillos labiales solo los usan las chicas Y YO NO SOY NINGUNA CHICA." La voz de Tweek se hacia mas y mas aguda con cada palabra que decía y Craig estaba seguro que podían superar los chillidos de Stripe.

"Bueno, duh, la ultima vez que revise tenias un pene."

Tweek se llevó ambas manos a su cara, tratando de esconderse. "Mi mamá lo compro porque _ack_ mis labios se resecan mucho ¿de acuerdo? Y no puedo decirle que no a mi mamá, aparte mis labios sangran cada semana por tanto morderlos y y _cielos_ no soy ninguna chica." Sus palabras a las justas si se entendían. Craig sonrió ante el obvio agobio de su amigo y decidió castigarlo por retrasar el baño de Stripe.

"Hey está bien."

El rubio separó sus dedos tímidamente. "¿E-en serio?"

"Si, estoy seguro que los chicos no se reirán _tanto _cuando se enteren."

Y la única razón por la que Tweek no golpeó a Craig fue por el bienestar de Stripe. Bastardo, seguro y lo puso ahí a propósito. Como sea, eso no evitó que envíe su mejor _te-odio_ mirada en su dirección. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un largo rato hasta que Tweek se dio por vencido.

"De acuerdo que quieres _gah_."

"Harás mi tarea por el resto del año."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!"

"Medio año."

"NO."

"El resto de este ciclo."

"_No Craig._" Dijo Tweek mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y hacia un pequeño puchero. Craig llevó su mano a su mentón, acariciando su barba falsa antes de chasquear los dedos y sonreír malévolamente.

"Bueno, siempre hay algo que puedes hacer y juro que no le diré a nadie que usas productos de chicas."

"PROTECTOR LABIAL."

"Sí, sí, como sea, pero tienes que prometer que lo harás antes de que te diga que es."

Tweek jaló las mangas de su camisa mal abotonada con nerviosismo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. "¿Nada de tareas _ack_?"

"Nope."

"De acuerdo… que quieres."

Craig deposito a Stripe en su castillo antes de dar una vuelta dramática y decir "un beso." Tweek se sonrojó hasta la medula, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y su respiración elevándose rápidamente. El pelinegro sonrió ante esto y se acercó lentamente a su amigo.

"Nunca he besado a una chica y como usas brillo labial estoy seguro que debe ser lo mismo."

Eso pareció sacar a Tweek de su desastre emocional. "¡HEY n-no es brillo! Es-" Craig se encontraba parado frente a él, esperando a que terminara de quejarse. "Es-" Levantó un ceja, urgiéndolo a continuar. "Ah- p-rotector uh-"

Craig rodó los ojos y decidió que había esperado lo suficiente, suavemente tomó la mejilla de Tweek y se agachó unos cuantos centímetros, uniendo sus labios con los del rubio. Su beso fue torpe y algo pegajoso por el labial de Tweek.

Pero Craig no podía usar otra palabra que no fuera perfecto para describirlo.

Y es que no había otra forma de explicar como sus piernas empezaron a temblar y como su mundo pareció dar una vuelta completa. No había otra forma de describir como una onda de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y como su estomago se movía de forma rara.

Ambos se separaron, Craig con una sonrisa de _te-gané _y Tweek sin poder articular palabra. El pelinegro pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios –algo que incluso Tweek no podía negar era muy sugestivo- y su sonrisa se agrandó.

"Sabor a sandia."

"Q-que qu-"

"Los protectores labiales no tienes sabor ni olor. El tuyo es de sandia, por lo que no es un _protector_ es un **brillo labial.**" Tweek parpadeo confundido por unos segundos, inseguro de que decir, antes de reír con fuerza. Sus hombros moviéndose descoordinadamente y sus ojos cerrándose por unos segundos.

Craig esperó a que Tweek terminara de reír para poder volver a besarlo, esta vez manteniendo sus labios juntos por unos segundos más.

"Deberías seguir usándolo."

* * *

**AN:** Y a partir de ese momento Craig le compró _protectores labiales_ a Tweek hasta el final de los tiempo, fin. Incluso una vez encontró uno con olor a café el cual se convirtió en el favorito de Tweek LOL Uh- idea estúpida lo sé pero estaba en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y asdhgasn.


End file.
